Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-4078039-20140808201544
Yay I finally finished my anime tab, I still have a lot to watch/rewatch but this is a lot compared to a year ago before I took a hiatus for school lol Shingeki No Kyojin(possibly going to read the manga): Favorite characters: MIKASA ACKERMAN, Eren Jaeger, Levi Ackerman, Sasha Braus, everyone else tbh. OTPs: Levi/Hanji, Eren/Mikasa, Jean/Marco, and Ymir/Krista. BROTPs: Eren/Armin, Mikasa/Armin, Mikasa/Sasha, Mikasa/Jean, and Eren/Levi. Kimi Ni Todoke (going to read the manga): Favorite characters: SAWAKO KURONUMA , Kazehaya Shouta, Ayane Yano, Chizuru Yoshida, and Ryu Sanada. OTP(s): Sawako/Kazehaya and Chizuru/Ryu. BROTP(s): Sawako/Ayane/Chizuru and Kazehaya/Ryu. Naruto: Favorite characters: GAARA, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Temari, and Sakura Haruno. OTP(s): Naruto/Sakura, Shikamaru/Temari, and Sasuke/Hinata. BROTP(s): Sakura/Ino, Naruto/Sasuke, and Naruto/Gaara. Toradora!: Favorite characters: TAIGA AISAKA, Ryūji Takasu, Minori Kushieda, and Yūsaku Kitamura OTP(s): Taiga/Ryūji BROTP(s): Taiga/Minori Angel Beats!: Favorite characters: KANADE TACHIBANA, Yuzuru Otonashi, Hideki Hinata, and Yuri Nakamura. OTP(s): Kanade/Yuzuru, Hinata/Yui, and Yuri/Noda. BROTP(s): Yuzuru/Hinata and Kanade/Yuri. Death Note: Favorite characters: L LAWLIET, Ryuk, Mello, Near, and Touta Matsuda. OTP(s): Ryuk/Apples and L/Light. BROTP(s): Light/Ryuk. Clannad: Favorite characters: TOMOYA OKAZAKI, Nagisa Furukawa, Kyou Fujibayashi, Kotomi Ichinose, Tomoyo Sakagami, Fuko Ibuki, and Ushio Okazaki. OTP(s): Tomoya/Nagisa. BROTP(s): Everyone together in the theatre club tbh. Code Geass: Favorite characters: LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE, C.C, Nunnally Lamperouge, Suzaku Kururugi, Euphemia li Britannia, and Kallen Stadtfeld. OTP(s): Lelouch/C.C and Suzaku/Euphemia. BROTP(s): Lelouch/Suzaku Sailor Moon: Favorite characters: REI HINO, Usagi Tsukino, Mamoru Chiba, Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, and Luna. OTP(s): Usagi/Mamoru and Rei/Yuichirō. BROTP(s): Sailor scouts mainly and Usagi/Rei. Ef: A Tale of Memories: Favorite characters: RENJI ASO, Chihiro Shindo, Hiro Hirono, Miyako Miyamura, Kyosuke Tsutsumi, Kei Shindo, Shuichi Kuze, and Mizuki Hayama. OTP(s): Renji/Chihiro, Hiro/Miyako, Kyosuke/Kei, and Shuichi/Mizuki. BROTP(s): None. Marmalade Boy: Favorite characters: GINTA SUOU, Yuu Matsuura, Satoshi Miwa, and Arimi Suzuki. OTP(s): Ginta/Arimi, Satoshi/Meiko, and Miki/Yuu. BROTP(s): Miki/Meiko. AnoHana: The Flower We Saw That Day: Favorite characters: JINTA YADOMI, Tsuruko Tsurumi, Menma Honma, Yukiatsu Matsuyuki, Poppo Hisakawa, and Anaru Anjō. OTP(s): Tsuruko/Yukiatsu and Jinta/Menma. BROTP(s): Everyone together. Sword Art Online: Favorite characters: KAZUTO "KIRITO" KIRIGAYA, Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Yui, and Leafa. OTP(s): Kirito/Asuna. BROTP(s): Lisbeth/Silica. Ranma 1/2: Favorite characters: RANMA SAOTOME, Akane Tendo, Kasumi Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, Shampoo, and Ryoga Hibiki. OTP(s): Ranma/Akane. BROTP(s): Ranma/Ryoga. InuYasha: Favorite characters: SESSHOMARU , Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Sango, Kagura, Miroku, and Shippo. OTP(s): Inuyasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, and Sesshomaru/Kagura. BROTP(s): Inuyasha/Miroku/Kagome/Sango/Shippo. Free!: Favorite characters: HARUKA NANASE, Rin Matsuoka, Makoto Tachibana, Gō Matsuoka, Rei Ryūgazaki, Nagisa Hazuki, Seijuro Mikoshiba, Sousuke Yamazaki, Momotaro Mikoshiba, and Aiichiro Nitori. OTP(s): Rin/Haru, Rei/Nagisa, and Rin/Makoto. BROTP(s): Rin/Haru/Nagisa/Makoto, Rin/Makoto/Nagisa/Rei, and Rin/Sousuke/Momotaro/Aiichiro. Noragami (going to read the manga): Favorite characters: YATO, Hiyori Iki, Yukine, Kofuku, and Kazuma. OTP(s): Yato/Hiyori. BROTP(s): Yato/Hiyori/Yukine and Hiyori/Kofuku. Fairy Tail: Favorite characters: GRAY FULLBUSTER, Juvia Lockser, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlet. OTP(s): Gray/Juvia, Lucy/Natsu, Jellal/Erza, and Gajeel/Levy. BROTP(s): Lucy/Natsu/Gray/Erza and Lucy/Juvia. Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun (going to read the manga): Favorite characters: NATSUME ASAKO, Haru Yoshida, Sōhei Sasahara, Shizuku Mizutani, and Kenji Yamaguchi. OTP(s): Natsume/Sasahara and Haru/Shizuku. BROTP(s): Haru/Natsume/Shizuku/Sasahara and Natsume/Shizuku. Kyokai no Kanata: Favorite characters: HIROOMI NASE, Mirai Kuriyama, Akihito Kanbara, and Mitsuki Nase. OTP(s): Mirai/Akihito. BROTP(s): Mirai/Akihito/Hiroomi/Mitsuki and Ai/Mirai/Akihito/Hiroomi/Mitsuki. The Pet Girl of Sakurasou: Favorite characters: MASHIRO SHIINA, Sorata Kanda, Nanami Aoyama, Ryunosuke Akasaka, and Misaki Kamiigusa. OTP(s): Shiina/Sorata, Ryunosuke/Rita, and Misaki/Jin. BROTP(s): Everyone together in Sakura Hall, Sorata/Misaki, and Sorata/Aoyama. Ouran High School Host Club: Favorite characters: HONEY HANINOZUKA, Mori Morinozuka, Tamaki Suou, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and Kyoya Ootori. OTP(s): Haruhi/Tamaki. BROTP(s): The Host Club, Honey/Mori, and the Hitachiin twins. Dragonball Z: Favorite characters: VEGETA, Son Gohan, Goku Son, Piccolo, and Trunks. OTP(s): Gohan/Videl, Bulma/Vegeta, Gohan/Chi Chi, and Krillin/18. BROTP(s): Goku/Krillin. Bleach: Favorite characters: ULQUIORRA CIFER, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue. OTP(s): Ichigo/Rukia and Ulquiorra/Orihime. BROTP(s): Ichigo/Rukia/Orihime/Chad/Ishida. Currently watching: Tokyo Ghoul (gonna read manga): Favorite characters: TOUKA KIRISHIMA, Ken Kaneki, Uta, Hideyoshi Nagachika, Hinami Fueguchi, and Nishiki Nishio. OTP(s): Touka/Ken and Nishio/Kimi. BROTP(s): Ken/Hide and Touka/Ken/Hinami. Zankyou No Terror (favorite of the season): Favorite characters: LISA MISHIMA, Twelve, Nine, Kenjiro Shibazaki, and Five. OTP(s): Lisa/Twelve. BROTP(s): Nine/Twelve. Akame ga Kill!: Favorite characters: AKAME, Tatsumi, Mine, and Sheele (I love them all really) OTP(s): Mine/Tatsumi and Akame/Tatsumi. BROTP(s): Bulat/Tatsumi, Sheele/Tatsumi, and Leone/Tatsumi. Ao Haru Ride (reading manga): Favorite characters: KOU MABUCHI, Futaba Yoshioka, Yuri Makita, Aya Kominato, Shuko Murao, and Yoichi Tanaka. OTP(s): Kou/Futaba. BROTP(s): Futaba/Kou/Yuri/Shuko/Aya. NOTPs (I hate these couples so much): Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Sasuke, Gray/Lucy, Natsu/Erza, Gray/Erza, Rin/Sousuke, Inuyasha/Kikyo, Leafa/Kirito, Lelouch/Kallen, and Ichigo/Orihime.